Golden Moons
Allegiances StoneClan FireClan CloudClan RainClan Prologue The moon shone over a small canyon, where only the gentle sounds of sleeping cats could be heard. A big brown tom, their leader, emerged from his stone den on top of a large ledge that was on the north side of the canyon in which his Clan lived. He leaped down and he walked further and further, until he reached the den that smelled of herbs that was on the east wall, near the entrance. The tom entered the cave and directly to his left was where the scent of herbs was the stongest. He kept walking until he reached an intersection. To the left was an empty den with three empty nests inside. Straight ahead were several more empty dens. On the right, there were two nests, both occupied. A small ginger she-cat was sleeping in the farthest one and a solid gray tom was sleeping in the one nearest. The leader rolled a pebble toward the tom. The gray tom twitched his ears and started to wake up, careful not to disturb the small she-cat. He walked over to his leader and quietly led his leader across the hall into the unoccupied den and stared at the ring of gold fur around his leader's nose, for which he was named. "Why have you woken me, Ringstar? Have you had any word from StarClan about FireClan's scent all over our dead prey?" The tom inquired impatiently. Ringstar shook his head. "No, Ashpelt. But StarClan has spoken to me, in a dream. It was like a dream you would only have at the Starpool." Ringstar looked at his medicine cat with a confused look in his gold eyes. Ashpelt twitched his whiskers and stared at his leader for what seemed like a moon. Then he spoke. "Tell me exactly what StarClan said to you." Ashpelt meowed sternly. "Silver and Gold will tame the kin of Fire." ''Ringstar meowed nervously. Ashpelt stared back as his leader. A flash of concern showed in his green eyes. "Silver and Gold..." Ashpelt thought aloud. "That's not the most mysterious part though," Ringstar mewed. "I know. The kin of Fire is what concerns me. Stone and Fire were mortal enemies from the begining. Fire's kin must be We know Yellowstar could be the kin of Fire but it could be his kits too." Ashpelt meowed ominously. "Yes. But when we found them, we didn't know! We just thought they were rouges!" Ringstar hissed. "But they are still descendants of Fire. And that last time we received a prophecy like this was when the kin of Fire was leader of FireClan and our leader was the kin of Stone, long before our parents were born." Ashpelt narrowed his eyes. "But, your not the kin of Stone, are you?" Ringstar shook his head. "No, I'm not." He sighed. "Perhaps I could visit the Starpool soon and find out about this." Chapter 1 "''Will she ever wake up, Rosefur? I want to play with her!" "Patience, young Goldenkit. She'll open them in time." Moonkit reconized the voice of Rosefur, a nursery queen. The different scents of the nursery entered her nose. She felt her brother nudge her shoulder and felt his warm breath on her neck as he licked her ear. "There's so much to see. You're missing out on alot," Goldenkit whispered in her ear. "Goldenkit," Stormcloud, another queen meowed warningly at Goldenkit. "You can play with Rustkit and Bristlekit, once they wake up of course," Fernpool, another queen sugested. "Moonkit will open her eyes when she is ready. Until then, let her be." Goldenkit licked Moonkit's ear one more time. Moonkit felt her littermate wobble over to a place where a cold breeze blew into the nursery. She felt her brother stop as something broke the breeze. Moonkit slowly opened her eyes to see what was blocking the wind, and she saw a silver queen standing in the nursery entrance, licking a small, gold kit's ear. Moonkit squinted her eyes as they ajusted to the light. The silver queen looked up from grooming the kit and stared into Moonkit's eyes. Her blue eyes lit up and she walked over to Moonkit. "See, Goldenkit, her eyes are open." The silver cat licked Moonkit's forehead. "I'm your mother," she purred. Moonkit blinked at her mother. "Riverheart?" Moonkit mewed quietly. Riverheart bent down and licked Moonkit's ear. "Yes. Goldenkit was afraid you'd never open your eyes." Riverheart nudged the little gold kit toward her. Moonkit reached out to sniff him, and bonked her brother on the side of his head with her paw. "Ow!" Goldenkit squeaked, shaking his head. "What was that for?" Moonkit purred, "That's what you get for disturbing my sleep non-stop for the moon!" "Whatever. At least your eyes are open." Goldenkit meowed. "Now can I go outside, Riverheart?" Riverheart sighed, "Yes, but stay together, and be back by sunset." Goldenkit immediatly dashed out of the nursery, while Moonkit followed more cautiously. As she emerged from the nursery, she opened her eyes wide. Chapter 2 The StoneClan camp was set in a large gorge. Its dens were entirely made of stones. Moonkit looked around and saw four dens spread out in the gorge, and one den was on top of a large ledge. The den across from the nursery smelled strongly of herbs which made her nose scrunch. Then, she felt a nudge on her left shoulder. She turned her head and saw Goldenkit and a gray tom behind him. "This is Brackenpaw. He's an apprentice!" Goldenkit squeaked, his amber eyes shining. He moved to the side and Brackenpaw stepped forward to greet her. "Hi, Moonkit. Goldenkit wants me to show him around. Do you want to come?" Brackenpaw's eyes were kind and friendly. Moonkit sniffed the apprentice and nodded. He purred and flicked his tail to the right and he turned around and faced the herb-smelling den. "This is the medicine cat's den. If you get sick or injured, Ashpelt will help you." Brackenpaw meowed. Goldenkit shifted his paws uncomfortably. "Bristlekit told me that Ashpelt hates kits," he meowed quietly. Brackenpaw twitched his ears. "Ashpelt can be pretty crabby if you get on his bad side, but he cares for his Clan, and is very kind to it." Moonkit nodded. I hope I don't get on his bad side, if what Goldenkit says is true. ''Of course it's true! ''Goldenkit thought. Moonkit could hear his thoughts because of a special connection they had discovered before they could even speak. She could hear his thoughts and he could hear hers. They hadn't told anyone, and didn't intend to. The gift was great, but Moonkit had to be careful about what she thought. Brackenpaw nodded and brought the two kits into the center of the camp, where a hollow cylinder made of stone was placed. It came up to Moonkit's ears and was about Category:Fan Fictions Category:Moonflight's Fan Fictions